


best friends, and maybe a bit more

by chaetzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, and chaeyoung loves dyeing her friends hair, theyre all gay best friends and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetzu/pseuds/chaetzu
Summary: "plus, it all worked out didn't it?"





	

chaeyoung sat on the plastic picnic table, dahyun sitting on the bench in front of her. she offered dahyun a spoonful of her root beer flavored snow cone, which the brown haired girl accepted graciously. the tips of her hair were a faded pink. “i think we should do something with my hair tonight,” she mentioned as she held up her spoon, which was filled with brown looking gunk (her favorite snow cone flavor was rainbow, but as soon as she got it, she would mix it up to the point where it looked atrocious). chaeyoung wrinkled her nose at the spoon.

“sure. what were you thinking?” chaeyoung asked as tzuyu sat down with her cookie dough concrete. chaeyoung helped herself to a bite before the other girl could even offer. tzuyu pouted and smacked chaeyoung’s shoulder. the shorter stuck her tongue out, giggling as she nudged her friend with her shoe.

the sky was overcast, a slight breeze blowing over the three girls. it was slightly chilly, their ice cream only making them colder. a shiver ran through tzuyu, so chaeng rubbed at her shoulders. “maybe blue.”

chaeyoung had never been more excited. her energy reached tzuyu, who felt slightly warmer feeling the joy from her best friend. “blue? oh my god, yes. let’s go get dye right now. there’s already bleach in my room. actually, i might have some blue left over from when we did tzuyu’s hair! we have to go right now!” she rambled, jumping up from the table.

“calm down, short stuff, i just wanna redo my tips.” dahyun pulled her back down to the table. tzuyu stuffed another bite of her ice cream in chaeyoung’s mouth when a look of disappointment spread across her face. 

“still cool.” chaeyoung shrugged. the wind tousled her long hair. “let’s go then.” she stood from the table again, but this time dahyun and tzuyu followed. chaeyoung got situated behind the wheel of her older sister’s car, tzuyu sitting next to her in the passenger seat. dahyun was banned from the front seat (“for all of eternity”) because she never stopped screaming. it was far too loud. it gave chaeyoung a headache. not that banishing her from the front stopped her from screaming, but now it was tzuyu’s eardrums being blown out.

they pulled up to the sally beauty supply shortly after. the store, as usual, was brightly lit and empty. the old woman behind the counter welcomed them. they knew exactly where to find their favorite brand of dye at the end of the third aisle. dahyun picked out a bright blue, her smile even brighter than the dye. “you wanna do something with your hair, chew?” dahyun asked. her green tint was starting to fade, leaving her black hair underneath.

the tall girl considered the shelf before her, and finally decided on lavender. chaeyoung covered her mouth to stop from squealing with excitement. the rest of the supplies were secured under chaeyoung’s bathroom sink, so the trio made their way to the counter. the woman smiled as she scanned the boxes. “will that be all?” dahyun nodded as she paid. “these colors are nice. i think they’ll look cute. have fun girls.” they were regulars at the shop.  
they ran up the stairs of chaeyoung’s house, yelling greetings to her older sister and her friends. jeongyeon found them in the bathroom with the beauty store bags and her sister’s supplies in hand. “what are you kids doing now?”

“blue tips!” dahyun yelled. she always loved jeongyeon. “and we’re tinting tzuyu’s purple.” jeongyeon’s girlfriend, nayeon, peeked over her shoulder.

“cute!” she affirmed. their best friend, momo, nodded in agreement. chaeyoung shooed the girls out of her way so they could make their way to the tv room. dahyun grabbed her usual towel from the linen closet, wrapping it around her shoulders. tzuyu switched on brooklyn nine-nine while chaeyoung got the dye ready. dahyun took her place on the floor between chaeyoung’s legs. she got right to work.

it didn’t take long to cover the ends of her hair with blue. dahyun and tzuyu switched places, chaeyoung spreading purple over the tall girl’s head. 

they made it through a couple episodes before they went to wash the girls’ hair out, jeongyeon taking over to help get the dye out of tzuyu’s hair when chaeng had trouble. jeongyeon’s friends were spectators among them, nayeon almost reaching chaeyoung’s excitement. it wasn’t easy. 

chaeyoung glowed at the sight of tzuyu’s hair, which was tinted just enough to be noticeable. “come on, let’s put the after color treatment in,” she practically squealed.

dahyun pouted, not liking that her bright blue tips weren’t being paid attention to. she was thrilled, naturally. “chaeng, look at my hair. it looks good too.” chaeyoung turned around from her spot ushering tzuyu out the door and scratched her best friend’s chin. 

“my precious blueberry, my dearest blue raspberry, you look lovely,” chaeyoung cooed. 

-

“chaeng, i don’t know about this,” tzuyu said nervously, holding the scissors in her right hand. chaeyoung pulled her hair in a low ponytail.

“it’ll be fine, chew, just snip-snip right above the hair tie.”

“maybe dahyun should do it.” tzuyu chewed on the inside of her lip.

“i don’t trust that maniac anywhere near my neck with scissors.”

“fair, i guess.” they made eye contact in the mirror. tzuyu’s eyes were wide with anxiety, but chaeyoung looked calm as ever.

“just do it.” as she said the words, she heard the scissors snip.

“do you… like it?” tzuyu asked cautiously, spreading chaeyoung’s hair over her soulders. chaeyoung’s smile had never been wider. 

she turned around so fast, throwing her arms around her best friend’s shoulders. “i love it i love it i love it!” she chanted, standing on her tiptoes in order to reach her. tzuyu giggled, carefully hugging her back. “dahyun, come look at my hair!” chaeng squealed, pulling away to marvel at her hair in the mirror. dahyun sauntered into the bathroom, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. they woke her from her nap. her newly dyed tips were still wet from the dye being rinsed out. 

“nice,” she commented, ruffling it a little. she circled her, helping to point out the spots that needed cleaning up. tzuyu snipped off the uneven spots, more comfortable now that she knew chaeyoung (who couldn’t stop smiling) loved it . 

“cute,” tzuyu said. she brushed her fingers through the shorter girl’s hair. chaeyoung beamed. 

“thank you, baby, my sweet honey, my giant, ethereal cockatoo.” she threw her arms around the girl again, resting her head against her shoulder. 

“get a room, lovebirds.” dahyun scrunched her nose, flicking the side of chaeng’s head. “plus, i complimented you first.” chaeyoung’s face went bright as she pulled away from tzuyu. she was still beaming. 

-

dahyun laid on her stomach on the futon, chaeyoung beside her. tzuyu slept soundly on the chair on the other side of the room, the two older girls being the only ones awake. 

“what do i do? what do i do?” chaeyoung wailed, covering her face with her arms. dahyun smirked at her best friend, feeling around the futon for her stuffed lion. dahyun adored her lion, with its matted mane and faded fur. she tossed it across the room, hitting tzuyu on the arm. tzuyu stirred, grabbing the treasured animal.

“hey, sleeping beauty,” dahyun called. chaeyoung shot up, staring at her (soon to be dead) best friend with wide eyes. she tried to shake her head no, trying to get the other girl to stop. dahyun was not interested in listening.

“what?” tzuyu grumbled, not bothering to open her eyes. 

“short stuff here is in love with you,” dahyun said. she held her arms out to stop chaeyoung from tackling her. 

“cool, me too. i love short stuff too.” she smiled slightly, rolling over with the lion clutched to her chest.

dahyun beamed at the girl who had collapsed on top of her, giving up on her fight. “see? she loves you too!”

“shut up,” chaeyoung whined, not moving from her spot on dahyun.

“she still has my lion.” chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

-

“what’s going on here?” jeongyeon asked the next morning when she saw chaeyoung clinging to tzuyu in the chair. nayeon poked her head out the door with her hair still a mess upon her head. 

“love.” dahyun gagged. she fell in step behind jeongyeon to go eat some breakfast. 

tzuyu tried to push chaeyoung off of her lap. “chaeng, i’m hungry.” chaeyoung kissed her on the cheek before she stood up and pulled tzuyu out of the chair. she didn’t let go of her hands as they bounded down the stairs. 

“jeongyeon! your gay sister has a gay girlfriend!” momo yelled from the top of the stairs. “and she has short hair now! jeongyeon!” chaeyoung hid her face in tzuyu’s arm at the table. 

“thank you, momo, i see that,” jeongyeon responded calmly. momo seemed to have been waiting for this day. 

“you’re mine now.” momo threw her arms around chaeyoung’s shoulders. “mine. you’re my kid.”

“momo, please get off of my sister.” 

\- 

“whaddup up, fag?” momo asked as she let herself into her girlfriend’s room. chaeyoung trailed behind her. mina rolled her eyes, not looking up from the book that rested on her bed. this was a normal greeting. when momo got no response from the girl, she sat on mina’s back and continued. “we have a kid now.”

“that’s nice, honey,” mina commented, clearly not paying much attention. she was still trying to read, despite momo practically laying on top of her.

momo took the book from the other girl’s hands, making sure to mark the page before she tossed it across the room. mina finally looked up, smiling apologetically at chaeyoung. “you’re jeongyeon’s little sister, right?” she asked.

“not anymore! she’s ours now.” momo jumped off of her girlfriend, flinging her arms around chaeyoung. “look at how cute she is! she cut her hair last night!”

“momo, please return chaeyoung to jeongyeon.”

momo pulled chaeyoung to the bed as she explained that chaeyoung wanted to come, and momo did Not kidnap her. mina sat up to give the three of them space to get comfortable. “anyway, chaeyoung is our daughter now. we’re officially adopting her and bringing her under our lesbian wing.”

“we only have one wing?” mina asked.

“yes, babe, we’ve discussed this. we’re one entity now, and you just have to deal with that.” mina crinkled her nose. “we’re gay mentors now, and chaeyoung is our mentee.”

“momo, you know i love you, but you’re going to be a terrible mentor. all you do is smoke weed and declare every movie you watch a ‘cinematic masterpiece.’”

“yeah, and all you do is watch me smoke weed and declare every movie i watch a cinematic masterpiece.” chaeyoung laughs at that. “and, trust me chae, every movie i watch is a cinematic masterpiece.”

“she’s lying.” 

the couple eventually stopped bickering for long enough for mina to ask what was going on in her “baby gay life.” chaeyoung recounted the events from a few nights earlier, how dahyun confessed chaeyoung’s love to tzuyu for her. she talked about tzuyu for a while, and about how long she’d had a “big dumb gay crush” on her.

(it was since they first met, really, chaeyoung just didn’t notice it right away. she’d always had feelings for her best friend, and it showed through the constant clinginess - much to tzuyu’s dismay - and the gushing about her when she wasn’t around - much to dahyun’s dismay. it wasn’t until about a month ago that dahyun brought it up to chaeyoung, which snowballed into chaeyoung losing it because What Do You Do When You’re In Love With Your Best Friend Dahyun What Do You Do. being the friend that she is, dahyun promised not to say anything to tzuyu because chaeyoung promised it would go away. she would ignore it and it would go away.  
it didn’t go away. 

“i only broke my promise because you broke yours!” dahyun reasoned after chaeyoung whisper-yelled at her for telling tzuyu. the last thing she wanted to do was wake tzuyu again. “plus, it all worked out, didn’t it?”)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive ever posted on here so.. :P i hope u like it also follow me on tumblr if u want @ 2kyung


End file.
